


Rough Night

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Freak Accident, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Payback 2016. Thank god Enzo is alright <3 </p><p>I apologize for how awful I did at portraying the way they speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Night

Cass isn’t sure how it all changed so fast. One minute Zo is dropping his mic and having to run back for it, the next he’s lying outside the ring motionless.

He vaguely remembers a lump in his throat and a knot in his chest when Zo fell out of the ring, like he knew something was wrong even before going to check on Zo. Tears threaten to fall as he watches his best friend, _his partner,_ taking ragged breaths. The medics come out within minutes of it happening and soon Zo is in a neck brace, on the stretcher with an oxygen mask on his face.   
  
Cass follows close behind, all the way to the ambulance and watches Zo get loaded in. He desperately wants to go with him, but they won’t let him. It’s at that point the tears come, both from fear and frustration. He feels a hand on his back, rubbing up and down gently until he lifts his head and walks away.

~  
It takes 5 minutes for him to get changed, skipping his shower in hopes of getting to Zo quicker. He’s in a finely tailored suit, having planned to take Zo out for dinner after the show.

The lump in his throat returns and tears sting his eyes as the realization of that not happening hits. He’s not on his way to a nice dinner; he’s on his way to the emergency room. He knows he should ask for a ride to the hospital, not being in any condition to drive himself.

There aren’t a whole lot of options at the moment, since most of the matches have yet to happen. His only choices are Corbin, Ziggler, Ryback or Kalisto; none of which are his top picks but they’ll have to do.

He finds Ziggler first and before he even opens his mouth the showoff is grabbing his bag and holding up his car keys, giving Cass a gentle shove towards the exit. It’s obvious he knows why Cass came up to him, and Cass breathes a small sigh of relief, thankful he didn’t have to speak.

He probably would have burst into tears if he did.

~

The drive to the hospital is relatively quiet, aside from polite small talk on Ziggler’s part, to which Cass responds with only shrugs, head shakes or nods.

The ride itself is only 10 minutes, but it feels like an eternity. Every second he’s away from Zo, the more his fear and anxiety increases. He _NEEDS_ to see him, and practically jumps from the car before Ziggler has even fully parked.

Ziggler calmly follows him inside, having to force Cass to sit down when the nurse tells him Zo isn’t ready for visitors yet.

He rests his head in his hands, wetting his palms with a fresh set of tears, Ziggler awkwardly patting his back in some sort of attempt at comfort.   
  
He appreciates the gesture, really. But it feels incredibly strange and soon enough he’s pushing Ziggler away, giving him an apologetic look.

Ziggler, to his credit, seems to get the hint and leans back, tapping at his phone.   
  
~  
It feels like a million years go by before the nurse comes out and Cass is on his feet in an instant. He looks back at Ziggler.

“Thanks…” He says, rubbing the back of his neck “You…uh…you wanna come with?”

Ziggler shakes his head, smiling a little “Nah. I think you two need some time alone right now. You want me to stick around for a while?”

Cass shakes his head “nah. Go get some sleep.”

Ziggler nods, standing and giving Cass an awkward hug. “Give the kid my best” he says, walking out the door.

~

The nurse leads him down to Zo’s ‘room’ and he can’t get there fast enough. When he finally pulls the curtain aside and opens the door, he breathes a sigh of relief.

Zo is half asleep, but the second Cass walks in he seems to perk up. Cass can tell he’s in a bit of pain, a concussion will do that to you, but he looks to be in good spirits.

Cass reaches out a hand, gently ruffling Zo’s hair. “Thank god you alright. Had me worried sick Zo.”

“Don’t know why you worryin’ ‘bout me, gonna take more than a lil accident to keep me down.” Zo says and Cass _almost_ laughs, leave it to Zo to get knocked unconscious and act like it’s no big deal.

Cass sighs, “Wasn’t a lil accident Zo, you was knocked out. They had ya on oxygen an in a neck brace, that ain’t ‘lil’.”

Zo looks confused. “I was? I thought I jus tripped on the way to the ring or somethin, how I get knocked out? I didn’t do nothin.”

“Zo…” Cass says, worried. “What’s the last thing you remember?”  
  
“I dropped my mic an had to run back to grab it, got in the ring an talked some shit.” Zo says and Cass curses under his breath.

“Zo, we had a match. Against Gotch an English. Gotch tossed ya wrong an ya hit ya head on the middle rope, ya arm got caught on the bottom rope an ya head bounced off the canvas. You was limp by the time ya hit the ground.” Cass says, tears prickling at his eyes, the pain of having to go back through the worst moment of his life becoming too much to bear.

Zo doesn’t say anything, looking down at his hands. “ I ruined it for us didn’t I?”  
  
“No. No Zo, it wasn’t ya fault. It was a freak accident, I don’t give a damn ‘bout the damn titles. All that matters is that you is okay.” He says, brushing Zo’s hair back as the doctor comes in to discharge him.

~  
They get back to the hotel a little later, Zo being incredibly quiet and Cass knows it’s probably a mixture of the head injury and the fact that he thinks he ruined their chance at the titles.

He gets Zo up to the room and ready for bed, laying Zo in the bed closest to the door. He climbs into the other bed after getting himself showered and changed, he looks over at Zo’s bed and is certain he’s fallen asleep. Until Zo sits up slowly, looking over at him and sticking his arms out in Cass’s direction, a tell-tale sign he wants to be in Cass’s arms. Cass obliges, getting himself out of his own bed and curling up in Zo’s, with Zo snuggled into his chest.

It doesn’t take long for Zo to fall asleep, Cass following not long after.


End file.
